Shooter Among Us
Shooter Among Us is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 7th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 59th case of the game. It takes place in West Europe as the final case of the region. Plot Tomi and the player were about to go and speak with Jack about Panther when Priya approaches them and said that someone died in the custody sector. The team rushed downstairs to the custody cells just to find Jack Archer, shot in heart and the team concluded that the killer could be Panther. On the teams surprise, the first suspect end up to the player's partner Priya Lopez. In the next steps of the investigation the team flagged as a suspect Pedro Belo, a newspaper owner from the players first investigation but as well Josip Babich, a weapon expert. After the autopsy, Katarina was shocked by the ballistics results. She said that the victim was killed by a special designed gun in a pen, also known as pen gun, a weapon used by James Bond, meaning that the killer watched that movie. Later on, Maya approaches Tomi and the player telling that Sofia tried to contact Jack shortly before he is arrested. She said that as the members of the LEGION are still in touch, even if the member is behind bars and accidentally said where Jack and Sofia first met. There they found that Queen Mary III often visited the place and spoke with her about the murder, assuming that she will know something. The team wanted to search parking lot for the last time and found that Josip had a feeling towards Jack, but that he rejected him. As well, The Queen's orb was found dedicating that The Queen had a private conversation with the victim at the parking lot after he got arrested. In the middle of investigation, Skye approached Tomi and the player telling them that Pedro uploaded a video on Dark Web about the victim, revealing all his secrets and the secrets of his family. He said that Jack is the betrayer of their friendship and that he need to be exposed for all the crime he did and what Pedro kept as a secret. As well, the team found that he was in a long affair with Sofia, but Sofia said that he betrayed her trust when he decided to help the cops and take their leader down. The player found a weird-shaped pen, who end up being a pen gun used in the murder. Tomy analyzed the substance on the murder weapon and gave the team a last missing evidence: A DNA who showed the killer's eyes color, brown eye color. All evidence point to one person, Pedro Belo, as the killer of Jack Archer. Pedro denies that he committed the crime but with the team's pressure he confessed. On the start he said that he is not Panther, but that Panther was the one who wanted Jack dead, but that he ask to be the one who will kill him. He started to laugh telling the team that the video he made about Jack was because he betrayed the LEGION, their trust! He continued and explained that this all is beginning and that EIP seen nothing from the LEGION, but that they also know nothing about him either. Then he took out a cyanide pill and before he could commit a suicide Tomi stopped him as the player cuffed him. On the trial, found guilty by multiple charges Judge Andrich gifted Pedro with a double life sentence. Post-trial, Tomi and the player talked bout the trial on the parking lot when a sound of a car crash was heard. There the team could see that a suspect from a previous investigation Marija Antich had a car crash with businessman Zvonimir Setilic. Meanwhile, European Commissioner wanted to speaks with the team about their discoveries and when he asked for the file to give to Merged Nations, Tomi was shocked that the file went missing and with the player went to speak with Pedro. Pedro, having nothing to lose confessed that he is World Defense Department Chief and with the immunity he took the files before the arrest and that the player will never find them. The player finds the file in a terrible shape due to water damage. With the help of Tomy and Adolf the team was successful in restoring the missing writings. After everything is finished and files are given to EU Commissioner, he congrats the team good job and said that Merged Nations will take care of the LEGION now, calling the team to go to Scandinavian region where soon will need to be organized new Wold Archives Awards. Summary 'Victim' *'Jack Archer' (found dead inside the HQ) 'Murder Weapon' *'Pen gun' 'Killer' *'Pedro Belo' Suspects PLopezC8STE.png|Priya Lopez PBeloC7STE.png|Pedro Belo JBabichC7STE.png|Josip Babich SGironaC7STE.png|Sofia of Girona TheQueenC7STE.png|Queen Mary III Quasi-Suspect(s) MAntichSTEQ1.png|Marija Antich ZSetilicSTEQ1.png|Zvonimir Setilich ECommisionerSTE.png|European Commissioner Killer's Profile *The Killer eats pizza. *The Killer watches James Bond movies. *The Killer quotes Gandhi. *The Killer has brown eyes. *The Killer is 6ft tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Custody Cells (Clues: Victim's body, Gun, Broken necklace, Dirty ID Card; Victim identified: Jack Archer) - gun reveals serial number (leads to Josip) and broken necklace leads to Priya who gives another CS *Examine broken necklace (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Priya Lopez) *Examine Gun (Result: Serial number) *Examine Dirty ID Card (Result: Owner's name; New Suspect: Pedro Belo) *Speak with Priya Lopez about her belongings on the murder scene (Prerequisite: Necklace restored) *Speak with Pedro Belo about his ID card on the murder scene (Prerequisite: Owner's name recovered; New Crime Scene: Parking Lot) *Investigate Parking Lot (Prerequisite: Pedro interrogated; Clues: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Victim's Jacket) *Examine Victim's Jacket (Result: Creamy substance) *Analyze Serial number (03:00:00; New Suspect: Josip Babich) *Question Josip Babich about his gun on the murder scene (Prerequisite: Serial number analyzed) *Analyze Creamy Substance (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats pizza) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; attribute: The Killer watches James Bond movies) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Sofia of Girona *Ask Sofia how she knows the victim (Profile Updated: Sofia eats pizza; New Crime Scene: Spa Center) *Investigate Spa Center (Prerequisite: Sofia interrogated; Clues: Loyality Card, Security Camera, Bloody Sheets) *Examine Loyality Card (Result: Owner's name; New Suspect: Queen Mary III) *Examine Security Camera (Result: Unlocked Security Camera) *Examine Bloody Sheets (Result: Blood) *Speak with The Queen (Prerequisite: Name recovered; Profile Update: The Queen watches James Bond movies) *Analyze Security Camera (12:00:00) *Analyze Blood (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer quotes Gandhi) *Speak with Priya about her fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Priya eats pizza, watches James Bond movies and quotes Gandhi; New Crime Scene: Parked Cars) *Investigate Parked Cars (Prerequisite: Priya interrogated; Clues: Torn card, Pile of leaves) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Love Card) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Broken metal) *Examine broken metal (Result: Orb) *Question Josip about love card for the victim (Prerequisite: Card restored; Profile Updated: Josip eats pizza and watches James Bond movies) *Analyze Orb (12:00:00) *Ask The Queen what her Orb do on the Crime Scene (Prerequisite: Orb analyzed; Profile Updated: The Queen quoted Gandhi) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Interrogate Pedro about his video (Profile Updated: Pedro eats pizza, watches James Bond movies and quotes Gandhi; New Crime Scene: Bathtub) *Investigate Bathtub (Prerequisite: Pedro interrogated; Clues: Smudged picture, Dirty pieces) *Examine Smudged Picture (Result: Picture) *Examine Dirty pieces (Result: Key) *Examine Key (Result: Line of numbers) *Question Sofia about her relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Picture recovered; Profile Updated: Sofia watches James Bond movies and quotes Gandhi) *Analyze Line of numbers (03:00:00; New Crime Scene: Victim's Cell) *Investigate Victim's Cell (Prerequisite: Line of numbers analyzed; Clues: Broken electronics, locked box) *Examine Broken electronics (Result: Hidden Camera) *Examine Locked box (Result: Pen) *Analyze Hidden Camera (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6ft tall) *Analyze Pen (15:00:00; Murder weapon classified: Pen gun; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Reborn of Evil 7! (1 star) Reborn of Evil 7 *Hear Marija's side of the accident *Hear Zvonimir's side of the accident *Investigate Parking Lot (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Broken object) *See what European Commissioner wants (Prerequisite: All tasks above) *Examine Broken object (Result: Car camera) *Question Pedro about the files (Prerequisite: EU Commissioner interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Spa Center (Prerequisite: Pedro interrogated; Clues: Torn papers) *Examine Torn papers (Result: Wet Files) *Analyze Car Camera (03:00:00) *Analyze Wet Files (12:00:00) *Fine Marija for causing the accident (Prerequisite: Car Camera analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Give files about LEGION to EU Commissioner (Prerequisite: Files analyzed; Reward: Scaniavian Wool Coat) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:West Europe (STE)